


나는 바랐다

by rusblk_translate (rusblk)



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Angst, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rusblk/pseuds/rusblk_translate
Summary: 람세스는 그저 모든 것이 이전으로 돌아가기를 바란다. 모세는 너무 멀리 갔을지도 모른다.quakingaspen님의 "I had hoped"를 pk342829님의 커미션으로 번역했습니다.





	나는 바랐다

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ppk342829](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ppk342829/gifts).
  * A translation of [I had hoped](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2692970) by [quakingaspen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakingaspen/pseuds/quakingaspen). 



그는 은신처에 앉아 와인잔을 들여다보고 있었다. 다가오는 발걸음 소리가 들렸다. 발소리는 주저하는 듯했고, 판석에 닿는 부드러운 샌들 소리 사이에 지팡이 소리가 드문드문 섞였다. 그일 수밖에 없었다 - 이렇게 시간이 지난 뒤에도, 모세는 여전히 그가 혼자이기를 바라는 시간에 그를 찾아오는 유일한 사람이었다.

그의 추측은 모세가 그를 부르는 것을 듣자 확신이 되었다. 그를 무시할까 생각했지만 그 생각은 왔다가 많은 고민 없이 사라졌다. 그와 모세가 마지막으로 대화한 것은 너무 오래전이었고 그가 일으킨 대재앙에도 불구하고 람세스는 그를 좇았기 때문이다.

느릿느릿 대답하는 동안 그의 마음은 여전히 적의로 가득 차 있었다. “오, 내가 맞혀볼게. 너는 내가...” 그는 모세의 극적인 지휘를 따라하기 위해 톤을 높였다. “너희 백성들을 보내주기를 원해.” 그는 들고 있던 와인잔을 비웠다.

“나는... 너를 여기서 찾기를 바랐어.” 그것만이 모세의 대답이었다.

“나가!” 람세스는 그 목소리가 싫었다. 어린 시절의 장난스러운 거만함 대신 인내와 연민을 담은, 품위있는 선지자 모세의 목소리를. 그는 모세가 있는 쪽으로 대충 컵을 던졌다. 그가 맞았을지라도 신경쓰지 않았다.

“람세스,” 모세가 한숨을 쉬었다. “우린 이걸 끝내야 해.” 람세스는 그를 무시했다. 격해진 감정에 당황했지만 잘못을 바로잡기에는 자존심이 너무 강했다, 항상 그랬다.

“람세스, 제발, 내게 말해줘,” 모세가 빌었다. “언제나 여기에서만은 대화했잖아.” 여전히, 람세스는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 그는 모세가 깊게 한숨을 쉬고 무심한 척 말을 꺼내는 것을 들었다. “이 곳... 너무나 많은 추억들...”

람세스는 모세가 하지 않은 말을 들었다 – 이곳은 그들의 장소, 특별한 은신처였다. 그들은 대화 이상의 것들을 하며 많은 시간을 보냈다. 그는 둘 다 그 시절을 떠올리고 있는 것을 알았다. 모세가 여기 서서 한때 그들이 그런 즐거움을 나누었던 장소에서 그에게 고통만을 줄 수 있다는 것이 증오스러웠다.

모세는 다시 말하고 있었다. 그는 정적을 채우기 위한 절박한 시도로 아무 기억에 대해 주절댔다. 그러나 람세스가 계속 입을 열지 않고 모세가 떠나려고 돌아서자, 람세스는 공황에 빠졌다. 그는 뭐라고 말해야 할지 몰랐다, 단지 이 순간 그는 모세를 잡아두기 위해 어떤 말이든 할 것이라는 것만을 알았다. 그가 아는 유일한 방식, 어린 시절의 반사적인 반응으로 대답했다. “내가 제대로 기억한다면,” 그가 반박하기 시작했다, “너는 바로 거기서 나와 머리를 바꾸고 있었어.” 그는 모세가 다시 그를 돌아보자 안심했고 소중한 잠깐의 순간들을 위해 무의미한 주장을 펼치며 앉아있던 자리에서 내려왔다.

그는 모세가 돌아온 이후 처음으로 얼굴을 마주보고 섰다. 그는 거의 알아보지 못할 정도로 바뀐 외모에 다시금 충격받았다. 그는 압도당해 돌아섰지만 멀리 가지 못했다. 그는 한 번도 모세를 떠날 수 없었다. 모세에게는 그렇지 않다는 것이 그를 훨씬 더 고통스럽게 했다. 그는 그를 벗어나 사막으로, 죽음으로, 그들 사이에 메워질 수 없는 골을 판 신에게로 갔다.

“너는 항상... 곤경에 처한 나를 구해주러 나타났지.” 그는 모세가 그를 떠났을 때 잃어버렸다고 생각했던 다정함으로 말했다. 손은 모세가 잔인하게도 돌려준 반지를 만지작거렸다. 모세의 입꼬리가 조심스럽게 올라가는 것을 보자 그는 이미 사라진 것을 구하려고 절박하게 손을 내밀었다.

“왜 모든 것이 예전처럼 돌아갈 수 없는 거지?” 그는 모세의 어깨에 손을 얹고 그를 가까이 끌어당겼다. 그는 모세가 주저하는 것을 느꼈지만 그것은 순식간에 사라졌다. 모세는 손을 들어 람세스가 얹은 손을 덮었다.

“람세스, 나... 나는 그랬으면 좋겠어, 그렇지만...” 모세는 고개를 떨구고 머리를 흔들었다. 그러나 그가 람세스의 눈을 다시 바라보았을 때 그의 표정은 바뀌어 있었다. 그들 사이에 돋아난 수줍음 대신 람세스의 피부를 따끔거리게 하는 열기가 있었다. 이것이 그가 기억하는 모세였다. 이것이 그의 잠과 악몽을 괴롭힌, 그의 신이 그들에게 내릴 수 있는 어떤 재앙보다도 가혹하고 아름다운 모세였다.

“모세 -” 그가 숨을 들이켰지만, 그의 말은 모세의 입술이 그에게 한 키스로 잘렸다. 머리가 어지러움으로 붕 뜨고 피부가 열기와 욕망으로 불탔다. 그의 손이 모세의 어깨에서 목 뒤를 감싸기 위해 움직였고, 새로 자란 곱슬머리를 손가락으로 얽어 그의 입술이 허겁지겁 그의 것을 누르는 동안 머리를 단단히 고정했다. 람세스는 앞으로 나서 모세를 백화 석고상에 밀어붙였고 온몸으로 그를 눌렀다. 중노동의 증거인 굳은살 박인 손은 모세가 그동안 어디에 있었는지 상기시켰지만 그 손들이 그의 몸을 돌아다니며 닿을 수 있는 모든 피부를 만지는 동안은 신경쓰기 힘들었다.

람세스는 그 자신의 욕구가 모세의 눈에 비치는 것을 볼 수 있을 정도로만 물러섰다. 그러고는 모세에게 다시 키스했다. 모세의 몸을 바위에서 끌어내 겉옷을 벗기고 다시 석상에 밀쳐 발기한 것을 모세의 엉덩이에 문질렀다. 모세가 흐느꼈고 람세스는 그들의 피부 사이의 거친 옷을 움켜잡고 모세의 로브를 들어올려 단단해진 것을 드러냈다. 람세스가 그를 거칠게 쓸자 모세가 신음을 삼켰다. 이걸 몇 번이나 했었지? 한참 전의 일이지만 근육은 기억하고 있었고 둘 다 다음에 올 것을 알았다.

“내가 누구지?” 람세스가 모세의 귀에 속삭였다, 모세의 몸이 그의 손 아래에서 떠는 방식을 즐기면서.

“파라오,” 모세가 신음 사이에서 목메인 소리를 냈다. 그들의 이리저리 오가는 관계는 오래전, 그들의 아버지가 죽고 람세스가 왕좌를 물려받기 전에 이미 자리잡았지만, 현실이 된 지금 그 사실은 람세스의 피부 아래에 타는 불을 더 뜨겁게 지피기만 했다.

“내가 누구지?” 람세스가 다시 물었다. 모세의 머리칼을 잡아당겨 목의 드러난 피부에 입술을 댔다.

“파라오!” 모세가 헐떡거렸다. 그들의 몸이 차가운 바닥, 모세의 지팡이가 내팽개쳐진 바닥으로 쓰러졌다. 람세스가 그를 올라타자 모세의 어깨가 돌에 부딪혔다. 람세스는 스스로를 준비시키기 위해 허리감개를 들어올렸다. 그는 아직 모세를 놓아주지 않았다. 그는 바닥에서 그에게 깔려 몸부림치고 있었다. 람세스는 그를 놓아주고 모세의 입구로 손을 옮겼다. 부드러운 손가락이 거칠게 탐색했고, 설화 석고에 부딪혀 울리는 모세의 절박한 신음소리에 그의 성기가 아플 정도로 단단해졌다.

“내가 누구지?!” 그가 소리쳤다. 그렇게 자주 했던 대로 모세를 범하기 위해 준비했다.

“당신은... 아침이자... 그리고... 그리고 저녁...” 모세는 힘겹게 헐떡거리고 있었다. 눈은 질끈 감기고, 등은 휘고, 근육은 긴장하고, 그의 말은 숨이 섞여 겨우 들릴 정도였다.

“말해! 말을 해!” 람세스가 요구했다. 모세의 눈이 번쩍 뜨였고, 평생 처음으로 람세스는 그의 형제에게 두려움을 느꼈다.

“아니!” 모세가 포효했다. 그가 갑자기 일어나 앉았다. 무슨 일이 일어났는지 람세스가 이해하기 전에, 모세가 그를 뒤집어 람세스의 얼굴과 가슴이 차가운 돌에 강하게 눌리고, 모세의 무게가 그의 위에 있었다. 그는 모세의 손이 그의 허리감개를 끌어올리는 것을 느꼈고, 차가운 손가락이 그를 침범하자 날카롭게 헐떡였다.

“모세!” 그가 말하기 시작했지만, 결의는 방금 전 그의 형제의 표정을 기억하고 녹아내렸다. 그의 눈에서 본 것은 욕망의 불꽃이 아니라 모세가 처음으로 신의 명령을 말했을 때부터 그의 꿈을 괴롭힌 차가운 광신도적 불꽃이었다. 두려웠지만, 공포는 흥분에게 먹이를 주었을 뿐이고, 그는 도망치려 하지 않았다. 모세의 몸이 그를 바닥에 꽂아두지 않았더라도 그의 안에 들어온 모세의 손가락이 주는 감각만으로도 그를 자리에 묶어두기에 충분했다.

그는 모세가 손가락을 빼내자 공허한 상실감을 느꼈지만 항의하기 전에 모세가 이미 프리컴으로 젖은 성기의 끝을 그의 입구에 눌렀다. 람세스는 급하게 숨을 삼켰다.

“그리고 여호와께서 내게 이르시되,” 모세가 읊조렸다. 그리고 람세스가 말을 의심하기 전에, 모세가 그의 안으로 밀어넣으며 소리쳤다, “내가 너를 파라오에게 신으로 만들었구나!” 람세스도 소리를 질렀지만, 모세가 그 위에서 하는 말을 가라앉힐 만큼 소리가 크지는 않았다. “그리고 나는 그가 내게 명하시는 모든 것을 말하리니...” 그가 말했다, 그의 것이 아닌 단어들을 강조하며 강하게 밀어넣어 람세스를 고통과 욕망으로 떨게 했다. “...그리고 이집트인들은 그가 여호와임을 알리라, 그가 손을 뻗어 이집트 위에 펼칠 때에...” 추삽질이 속도를 올리고 불규칙해졌다. 그는 미친 듯이 절정에 오르며 소리쳤다, “...그리고 히브리 사람들을 그들 가운데서 이끌어 내리라, 그러면 파라오가 그의 말을 들을 것이다!”

마지막으로 깊게 삽입하고 그는 람세스의 몸 위에 엎어졌다. 지쳐, 그의 가슴이 들썩거렸다. 람세스도 어느 순간 절정에 올랐지만 그는 모세의 섬뜩한 고결성에 빠져서 자신의 몸에 많은 주의를 기울일 수 없었다. 이제, 그는 피곤하고, 얼얼하고, 방금 일어난 일의 방대함이 밀려와 압도당했다.

모세는 말없이 몸을 들어올렸다. 람세스의 몸에서 빠져나갈 땐 작은 소리가 전부였다. 람세스는 그가 로브를 정리하는 것을 들을 수 있었다. 그는 지팡이가 돌을 치는 소리를 들었을 때 고개를 들지 않았다. “그러나 그는 파라오의 마음을 굳게 하여 백성을 보내지 아니하리라. 그러므로 여호와가 이르시니, 너희가 그들을 보내지 않으면, 보라, 그가... 칠 것이다...” 모세의 목소리가 잦아들었다. 선지자의 목소리가 마침내 그가 사랑하고 또 증오한 형제의 것으로 돌아왔다. “잘 있게, 형제여.” 그가 속삭였고, 람세스가 움직이거나 대답할 기미를 보이지 않자 모세는 돌아서 떠났다.

람세스는 형제의 발소리가 사라질 때까지 가만히 누워 있었다. 조용한 눈물이 그의 볼을 타고 바닥의 돌에 웅덩이를 만들었다. 고통과 배신은 그의 안에서 날것의 증오로 바뀌고 있었다. 모세의 손에서 생겨난 고통의 이미지들이 람세스가 매달리던 지난날의 기억들을 깨뜨렸다. 마침내 그가 몸을 일으키고 머리를 들었을 때, 그의 시선은 그의 앞에 있는 위대한 광경에 가 닿았다: 그의 아버지가 노예의 아이들을 짐승들에게 던져주는 장면이었다. 그 장면은 아주 쉽게 그 자신의 얼굴로 바뀔 수 있었다. 그는 파라오였고, 하고 싶은 대로 할 수 있었다. 그는 어떤 신도, 특히 노예들을 위한 신이, 그를 막지 못하게 할 것이다. 그는 해야 할 일을 알았다.

 


End file.
